Good In Goodbye
by ambo61chexton
Summary: Jay gets assigned Erin's desk so he looks through it only to find an goodbye letter addressed to him. He goes to the locker room and reads it, slams shut a locker and goes back to his new desk with tears in his eyes. Atwater's sister goes missing which causes a nationwide manhunt Erin comes back to Chicago to lead the investigation with shocking news for the Intelligence team


*Erin's pov*

[I'm standing at the bridge looking out over the city lights my phone buzzes I look and see that Jay is calling I turn the screen off and go home I find one of Jay's flannel shirts I take a shower and put it on crawling into bed it's after one in the morning when my phone rings I answer]

"Hello?"

"Hey. Can you open the door?"

"It's the middle of the fucking night Jay! What the hell do you want?"

"I miss you."

"YOU MISS ME?! BULLSHIT! YOU LEFT ME!"

"Erin. Please don't make me stand out in the hallway like some creep."

[I get up and slowly walk into the living room taking my time Jay knocks I look through the peephole and see Jay standing there with flowers I open the door Jay says]

"Hey there partner."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you after the whole thing with your mom."

"Why? You didn't give a rat's ass a month ago."

"I have and always will care about you."

"Right!"

"Damn it Erin."

"What do you want from me Halstead?!"[Jay steps in and kisses me I push him away he laughs and says]

"Ow! You bit me!"

"YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT!"

"Oh please you know you wanted me to."

"No I didn't!"

"Erin Alyssabeth Lindsay you can't tell me that you didn't miss that."

"Come try it and find out."

[Erin raises her eyebrow and tilts her head. I kiss her again we kiss slowly and passionately. Erin steps back and says]

"I got an offer from the FBI and I think I'm going to take it."

"Where?"

"New York."

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk at all Erin."

[Jay kisses me picking me up we continue to kiss taking his shirt off we go into the bedroom. 8:00am I wake up and go into the kitchen I make breakfast and get dressed Jay is snoring loudly I pack and write Jay a letter I grab the picture of Nadia and I and the one of the entire unit at the Policeman's ball and the one of Jay and I. I put my jacket on and leave I put my bags in the trunk and go to the district I go up to Intelligence everyone but Jay is there I go into Hank's office and say]

"I got an offer from the FBI and I'm gonna take it."

"You know you always have your spot here anytime you're missing home."

"Yea. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me and I love you."

"Here. I gave this to Justin when he shipped out."

"Thanks. Jay is at my apartment. Give him the day off tomorrow. He's gonna be crushed. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too but I'm always here till the wheels fall off."

"Till the wheels fall off."[I grab evidence boxes and go into the bullpen Ruzek asks]

"Lindsay where you going?"

"Got an offer from the FBI up in New York and I'm gonna take it."

"You seen Halstead?"

"None of your business Ruz."[I go into my locker I clear it out I put the boxes in the trunk. I go back into intelligence and sit at my desk I take a box out and open the bottom desk drawer I have five bags of red licorice I look at the dates they're all old I tell the team]"Don't say anything to Halstead."

"We're gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."[I'm taking my pictures down out of my locker when Jay comes in he comes over and says]

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm not an alarm clock and you're the one who came over unannounced in the middle of the night."

"You think more about what we talked about?"

"Which was?"

"Us getting back together. I miss you and all the pillows and by the way that was amazing last night."

"I'm taking it. The job in New York."

"We just got back together and you're leaving?"

"One we are NOT back together! Two just because we slept together doesn't mean anything!"

"Wait so you expect me to do what? Go with you?"

"I NEVER asked you to come and I don't want you to Jay!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"[Kim comes in and says]

"Sorry to interrupt but we got a case."

"Yea."[I walk away 5:00pm I'm doing paperwork when Kevin comes over he says]

"You coming to Molly's tonight?"

"Nah. Not tonight Kev."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Please? For me? It's a one night open mic."

"You're performing?"

"Only if you come."

"Fine I'll be there."

"Yes."

"Kev just relax. You're one of the funniest guys I know. You're gonna do great especially since half the crowd will be drinking."

"Yea?"

"Absolutely. You got this."

"Thanks Erin."

[I go home and take a bath. 7:00pm I slip into a little black dress and my black stilettos I do my makeup and dry my hair. I go to Molly's the team is waiting I go over to the bar Dawson says]

"DAMN GIRL YOU LOOK SEXY."

"Thanks. Tequila please."

"Sure thing. Halstead hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came in and neither has that cutie at three o'clock."[Erin looks at the guy he looks away she laughs and says]

"He is cute."

"What about Halstead?"

"What about him? Keep em coming."

"Okay."[Erin downs two more shots of tequila the guy comes over and says]

"Hi. Parker James. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not interested."

"You wanna dance?"

"No thanks."

"Come on. A pretty girl like you."

"I don't dance."[He steps closer to me putting his hand under my dress I push his hand off and walk away he says]

"Hey! You think you can just walk away from me? I asked for a dance bitch!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"There a problem here?"

"No problem."

"Come on sweet thing being that ass over here and I'll show a real man."

[I punch him in the face and kick him the groin everyone is staring at me I say]

"Anybody else wanna try me?"[The guy stumbles out of the bar Jay asks]

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I came for Kevin. Not you."[Kevin performs he gets a standing ovation he comes over and says]

"Well?"

"You were great Kev. We're gonna celebrate. First round is on me."

"I'm gonna pass. I just want to say it has been an amazing experience working with you guys and you're my family. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"One round? Then you can go."

"One."[Stella brings over the beer we all raise them up Hank says]

"To Kevin I've never laughed so much and to Lindsay we're gonna miss you but just give 'em hell kid."

"Cheers."[We drink my phone rings I answer]"Halstead."

[After five minutes on the phone Jay says]

"Thank you for calling. Yes sir. I'll be there. Yes sir. You too sir."[I hang up Erin has a hand on my thigh Antonio asks]

"Everything okay Halstead?"

"One of the guys in my old unit didn't make it back."

"Damn I'm sorry. What was his name?"

"Her. Her name was Piper LeBlanc. She was only thirty-two. This girl had the makings of a good soldier she pulled two people from a burning humvee. She was strong and brave and they said she shoved her commanding officer out of the way and took a hit because she wanted him to go see his baby girl who had just been born and that if she died then it was worth it."[I look up everyone is staring at me my eyes land on Erin she leans over and kisses me we kiss slowly she pulls away reaches into her purse pulls out a picture of her and Piper on Piper's enlistment day and says]

"I knew Piper she was my best friend. Has her family been notified?"

"Not yet."

"I'm gonna head out. Bye guys."

"We have something for you. Don't open the box unless you're having a really bad day. Promise you won't open it."

"I promise. Thanks."[I take the bag and box I get a cab home somehow Jay beat me to my apartment he says]

"One for the road Lindsay?"

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."[Erin opens the door I pull her to me and kiss her we kiss slowly and passionately she steps back and says]

"One for the road."[Jay takes me into the bedroom it's two in the morning when I wake up Jay isn't in bed I go into the living room he's sitting on the couch I go over to him and run my hands across his chest I say]"Come back to bed baby."

"Erin."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with you and I don't want to live without seeing your face everyday for the rest of my life."

"Babe what are you saying?"[he gets down on one knee and opens a box I start crying Jay smiles and says]

"Erin Alyssabeth Lindsay would you give me the honor of being your husband and marry me?"

"Jay."

"I don't want you to go to New York stay here with me and let me make an honest woman out of you."

"You are the love of my life and believe me I want to marry you but we still have a LOT of stuff to work through."

"So your answer is no?"

"I'm saying let's not get married right now."

"Can't you give me a yes or no answer?"

"Yes I will. I'm still going to New York though."

"I'm not good with long distance relationships. How are we gonna make this work?"

"We can visit on holidays and we'll FaceTime every night and you know what's the best part about being away?"

"Hmm?"

"All that reunited hot dirty sex."[I sit on Jay's lap wrapping my legs around him he kisses my neck peppering kisses down my chest he says growling]

"When's the last time we fucked? I'm not talking about sex or making love. We haven't fucked in a long time. How long has it been?"

"Too long. Not too hard. I do have to get on a plane tomorrow night."

[Two hours later Erin and I are still at it she screams my name the phone rings she groans and looks at it she says]

"It's Hank. Get off."

"Ignore it."

"I can't."

"Yea you can."[I grab out phones and throw them to the other side of the room Erin laughs and says]

"Jay."

"Erin."[8:00am I wake up and go into the kitchen I make breakfast I eat and put everything on a tray going into the bedroom Erin's still sleeping I set the tray on the bed next to Erin and kiss her head she rolls over and says]

"Morning handsome."

"Morning. I really don't want to go to work."

"Me either but we have to."[We kiss slowly and passionately Jay pulls away and says]

"Eat your breakfast Mrs. Halstead."

"That's not my last name."

"Not yet anyway."


End file.
